


Non-Existent Kisses 不存在的吻

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 一些没有发生过的，只在汤米幻想中的亲吻。





	Non-Existent Kisses 不存在的吻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanshan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanshan/gifts).



第一个吻来临的时候，汤米正在半梦半醒之间。   
  


此时虽然大势已去，但法兰西还未投降。刚从欧洲大陆溃败回岛的军士大都精神萎靡、神志恍惚。汤米不比其他人更好，也不比其他人更糟。在白昼和黑夜，他都被连绵狭长的沙滩和永无止境的海水追扰。睁眼的时候，他能闻到湿润海风、听到浩浩波涛；闭眼的时候则更糟，他整夜整夜地再一次身临其境，但只有他一个人，面对着寂静压抑的海峡，等永远也不会来的船。   
  


但这一次不一样。   
  


这一次坐在沙滩上的他不再是一个人。   
  


黑色卷发的法国青年像某种优雅踱步的大鸟一般走过来，整理羽毛似的拍平整身上的英军军服，然后才慢悠悠地紧贴着汤米坐下，陪着他一起眺望另一头的不列颠。   
  


汤米先开始说话：“我想回家。”   
  


“他们会来的。他们会带你回家。你最终会回家的。”他保证。   
  


“你又怎么知道？”汤米笑得无奈，“你不知道。你不懂英语。你也不叫吉普森。”他伸手拉住环在法国人颈上的军牌：“你会在这里，穿成这样，说着英语，是因为你在我的梦里，是因为我没见过你穿该死的你自己衣服的样子也没听过你读该死的你自己的名字。”他的句尾带上了颤音。   
  


吉普森的声音很温柔，但这声音也是汤米自己幻想出来的，他这样说：“没关系，我知道你是不列颠的汤米。”然后他就着汤米拉着他军牌链子的手，靠过来吻他。   
  


汤米最终完全醒来的时候，不知道应该先清理打湿的枕头还是弄脏的裤子。   
  


* * *

  


有一个吻更像是走神。   
  


汤米在接受新成立的突击队的训练，高强度、高标准，按理来说毫无分心的可能。但队友递给坐在一边休息的他铁皮水壶时，他还是想起了一头黑色的卷发。   
  


壶里还有最后一点水，汤米唯恐洒落，仰着头小心翼翼地全都倒进嘴里，再低头却看到法国青年巴巴地望着他手中的水壶。汤米用舌尖感受含在口腔内不舍得吞下去的水，然后他凑到黑卷发青年的唇边。   
  


他们俩一起分享了最后的淡水。   
  


“回神了，汤米。”面前的队友喊他的名字。   
  


他这才急匆匆地接过了水壶，一边道谢一边抱怨晃眼的太阳。   
  


* * *

  


训练中还有一个吻。   
  


突击队的长官是不会在意你都坐过些什么沉船的。游泳技能，这是硬性规定的训练项目。有士兵见到深不可测的湖水那一瞬间立刻狂吐不止，教官的回应是等他吐完了就把他踢下去。   
  


而汤米——汤米一声没吭，咬紧牙就下水了。   
  


他本来应该按照规定的队列和路线游完这个来回的，但远处有个太像法国青年的人影在挣扎了。汤米无视了岸上教官的大吼，赶在救生员之前就游了过去。   
  


然后他被慌张的溺水者一把拽进了水里。   
  


等救生员把他俩都拖上来施救之后，教官给汤米的处罚非常严厉。   
  


“你们的训练课程还没到救援溺水者这一步，你今天的举动是完全没有意义的愚蠢。”他的原话是这样的。   
  


但做加罚体能训练的汤米不会说的是，他在湖底临近窒息的前几秒，仿佛见到有一尾长着黑色卷发的人鱼来给他渡气。   
  


* * *

  


一个吻发生在靠近巴黎的一个小镇上。   
  


彼时正是清晨，薄薄的雾悬挂在空气中。他们经过一夜的攻坚战赶走了纳粹。第一道阳光照在教堂顶的钟上时，第一扇民居的门打开了，走出一个四五岁左右、穿着天蓝色连衣裙的小女孩。她捧着一小簇白色的小野花，摇摇晃晃地向着这些扛着枪的战士们走来。   
  


然后是第二扇门和第三扇，接着突然之间所有的门都打开了。小镇眨眼间重获活力，热闹喧腾。有面包和乳酪被装进篮子送到士兵手里，还有花，更多的花。所有人都在说话，所有人都在欢笑。有不知名的人吻了汤米的面颊，汤米也在混乱中亲到另一个人的额头。   
  


然后他看见顶着黑色卷发的法国青年如同拨开路边的灌木一样轻易地穿过拥挤的人潮，轻快地径直朝他走过来。汤米傻愣愣地站在原地等他走到跟前。   
  


这只花了大概几秒。   
  


等他站在汤米的面前，距离已经近到汤米呼出的气全喷在他的脸上。汤米咽下一点口水。   
  


法国人笑了，他侧过头，贴紧汤米的一侧脸颊，在空气中响亮的啵了一声。然后他对另一边也做了同样的事。汤米觉得脖子痒痒的，他也跟着笑了。   
  


就在这时身后的人群撞得他往前一个趔趄，几只手把他扶稳，道歉混杂在英语和法语里传进他的耳朵。不过汤米最关心的——他抬头一看。   
  


原本站在眼前的人消失了。   
  


* * *

  


他也幻想过一些日常生活中的吻。   
  


提着杂货回家的路上，他看到一对年轻情侣。女孩蹦蹦跳跳地走在前面，男孩大笑着追在后面。他们没有特意要去某个地方，只是随性地在和平的街道上玩耍。等跑到累了，他们就坐在随便某个公寓门口的台阶上亲吻，一个接着一个。   
  


汤米别开眼睛。   
  


他的幻想永远也不会发生。余下的回家路他都目不斜视。   
  


他打开家门前的邮筒，在报纸旁边找到了一封来自菲利普·雨果·吉列特的信。   
  


* * *

  


“你知道在不列颠找一位参加过敦刻尔克战役的汤米的通讯地址有多难吗？”候在站台外的菲利普接过他的行李箱，他的英语重音完全错了。   
  


“不说名字的人又不是我。现在倒怪起我不给详细地址了？”汤米的法语相对来说就好得多。   
  


他们拘谨地一路寒暄，回到了菲利普的公寓。开门的时候，汤米注意到正对着门口的柜子上摆着吉普森的军牌。   
  


“你还留着这个。我可以看看吗？”汤米问。菲利普点头。汤米拿了起来。   
  


“你知道我有次梦到这个吗？”汤米轻轻地摩挲着它。   
  


“你只梦到这个吗？”菲利普把他的行李箱提进来，关上大门。   
  


“我梦到你戴着这个。然后我们……”汤米突然住嘴了。   
  


“然后我们怎么？”菲利普问。他的声音里仿佛透着了然，又似乎是全然无知的天真，汤米不知道该不该说，他放下军牌，抬起头想找菲利普的眼睛确认其中的情绪。   
  


他看到的是朝他的方向前倾着半身的法国人，嘴角上翘，眼睛里闪着光。于是汤米想，管他呢，然后就不管不顾地凑了上去。   
  


这个真实的吻无比容易，毕竟他已经在幻想中尝试过无数次了，何况菲利普尤其配合。

**Author's Note:**

> Philippe Hugo Guillet，菲利普·雨果·吉列特。这是Aneurin Barnard自己给角色起的名字。在[这里](https://twitter.com/aneurinBarnard/status/900804154897182720)。
> 
> 这篇送给山山[@一座山 ](http://shanshan2927.lofter.com/)。感谢她在过去的一个多月里，大陆还没上映，只有几个人嗑cp的时候的产出。她最好了！所以一定是甜的！
> 
> 晨起40分钟摸鱼短打，请随意捉虫。


End file.
